


Don't Touch Me

by nerdynovak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic, dads, fuck yes, kinda based off of maximum ride?, levi has wings, some ereri parents whoop, spoiler ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdynovak/pseuds/nerdynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dare, Eren is told to do something no soldier, or human, has ever done: touch Corporal Levi's wings. But the dare spiraled into something Eren couldn't have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Eren, do you have a death wish?" Armin questioned. 

"Oh, come on, Ar, it's not like he'll skin me or something." I assured him, not showing how terrified I really was. "The worst thing that can happen is extra cleaning duty."

"But Eren, he doesn't let anybody touch them."

I gulped, only just now realizing how true that statement was. The Corporal's wings were almost sacred. I had only seen Hanji poke and prod at them once and even then he looked like he was mustering up all his self control not to slap her hands away. 

The only time he even uses them are during a select few of Hanji's experiments. The man usually opted to use maneuvering gear instead, although I personally couldn't even begin to imagine why. Why have such a beautiful ability and then insist on using unreliable technology? I pushed those thoughts from my mind, deciding that I would only end up conjuring more questions than answers. 

"It'll be fine. I'll be fine. He can't kill me, I'm humanity's last hope, remember?" I leaned across the table and lowered my voice.   
"Plus, I have to keep up my title of the Dare King. I can't lose this, Ar. Jean would never let me live it down."

Armin sighed, "This is possibly the stupidest thing you've ever agreed to." I nodded in nervous agreement. 

~~~~

"Um, C-Corporal Levi?" 

"Come." I hear the familiar sharp voice. I grab the handle and open the door slowly, and step inside, closing it behind me before I give myself the chance to bolt. I wipe my clammy hands on my pants and find Levi's gaze on some papers sitting neatly on his desk in front of him. 

"Are you going to tell me what the hell you're doing here or just stand there looking like you need to take a shit?" 

Unnerved by his bored tone, I gulp harshly and tentatively sit down at the chair in front of the desk. He doesn't even look up. 

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"I was sitting at lunch today playing truth or dare with Jean and the others watching while they made out with each other and licked the floors and shit like that when it was my turn and Jean decided to be the humongous asshole he is and threaten my title of the Dare King by telling me to do something extremely stupid and most likely impossible without getting my ass kicked and that's why I'm here."

It was deathly silent. I refused to open my eyes in fear that I would piss myself. 

"Oi brat, open your eyes."

Shitshitshitshit. I open one eye slowly and then relaxed when I saw he wasn't glaring at me. With both my eyes open now, I take in his half amused-half curious expression that I have quite literally never seen on his face before.   
"Well? Don't leave me hanging, brat. Let's hear it."

I could leave right now. I could run and never look back. I could live another day.

"He dared me to touch your wings." What the fuck. It's over for me. This shouldn't be happening. I'm too young to d-  
"Okay."   
Wait, WHAT?

He ponders for a moment, his brow furrowing in a way that is definitely not cute. 

This is humanity's strongest, I reminded myself. He's the most badass person in the walls. He can't be cute, or adorable, or beautiful, or sexy. Okay maybe that last bit is true, at least. Sexy is at least a little more masculine, right?

"I-I'm sorry, s-sir, but-"

"I said okay, dumbass, now get over here."

I stumble up, maneuvering around the desk and come to a stop by his side.

"Are you sure about this, sir? I don't want you-"

"Jaeger, if I wasn't okay with this, do you really think I wouldn't have sent your ass back out to the curb? Now, don't pet, or scratch, I'm not an animal. I'm not gonna roll over for you." He extends his wings, the right one flexing only inches from me.   
"Also, we can't have you losing that damned title, now can we?" I feel my chest tighten at his lowly spoken words and cursed myself for the blush I can feel creeping on my face. I drag my gaze from those stormy grey eyes and on the black feathers that glisten in the light of the lanterns neatly placed around the room. 

I search Levi's face for anything that says 'touch-me-and-die,' but see nothing of the sort. He looks disinterested at most. I come to always expect that from him. My fingers loosen in my fist and come up to nestle in the feathers, and I can't help the sigh I give when I feel them between my fingers. 

I stop cold when I hear a small sigh in sync with mine. I turn to see Levi had put his work down and is sitting back against the seat with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape. He seems startled by his own response and his eyes snap open and find mine. 

"Did I say you could stop?"

His voice is quiet, softer than I have ever heard it. My fingers moved across the wing to the outer tip and back again. He doesn't voice any complaints so I take a breath and flip my hand over to feel the softness on my knuckles. I drag it closer to where the wing connects to his body and continue to palm the feathers. 

Levi lets out a low moan that makes my head swim and the wing seems to flutter against me. I immediately make it my goal to hear him moan like that again. I raise my other hand and stroke the center of the wing while the other plays with the more sensitive parts closer to the attached body, pleased with the small groan that leaves his lips. Levi looks in a mix between pleasure and hunger, his grey eyes glued to mine, and I shiver at the intensity of the stare. His white knuckles are locked around the chair's handles and I swear I can hear a low growl embedded deep in his throat.   
I gather up my nerve.

"A-Are you enjoying this, sir?"

A hiss escapes Levi's mouth and I can't tell if it was because of the tug I gave at the base of his wing or the words I said.   
I feel the appendage stiffen beneath my fingers and Levi abruptly let go of the handles. 

"That's enough," he speaks firmly, his breathing still not quite steady, "you can go tell your little boyfriend that you followed through. Now go."

Cheeks flushed, I let go of the feathers quickly, albeit reluctantly, and trip over myself to the door. I leave without a word and close the door behind me. 

...What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't see the Corporal again until the next afternoon. The day after the incident, I had planned to confront him, to apologize, but when I arrived for training, he wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't at lunch or dinner either. I took my food back to the table and sat next to Marco, directly across from Armin. 

"Have you seen the Corporal today?"

Armin took a bite of his sandwich and shook his head. "Not since yesterday at lunch. Speaking of the Corporal," Armin, I swear on the walls, smirked. "what happened yesterday? I'm assuming you touched them, based on his absence today. What did they feel like? How did he react? Did you see where they connect to his back?"

By the time Armin finished babbling, the entire table had crowded closer in interest. I scrabbled for a subject change. I really didn't want to talk about this in front of everyone. 

"Armin, man, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

The blond boy cocked his head in confusion. 

"'Cause you've got a major science boner right now."

The whole table laughed and soon forgot about the dare. Well, everyone except for Jean, obviously. 

"Yo, Jaeger," That asshole. "we haven't heard anything about the dare. Does that mean you failed?" Jean looked at me looking smug as ever, and my mouth opened before my brain caught up. 

"You know what, horse face, I did touch them. And fuck me if I didn't enjoy it either." I stood up and looked him face to face, my voice lowering so only he could hear. "And something else? He liked it, too."

Jean's eye twitched. "Those things actually felt nice? Got a new fetish, huh?"

He flinched as my hand flew up and grabbed his collar, pulling him closer. 

"Don't you dare talk about the Corporal's wings like that!" I growled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned, ready to shove it off when my eyes met sharp grey ones. 

My hands quickly unclasped from Jean's collar and the horse stepped back, his eyes still wide from my outburst, and maybe added to the fact that the Corporal had been standing right behind me. 

"Jaeger. Come with me." His face was startlingly blank, but his eyes gave him away. They were curious, searching my face, but before I could figure out why, he turned away, his wings twitching. That had to be a bad sign, they only ever did that when he was particularly mad. I took a deep breath and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi left the room with myself at his heels. We turned into a hallway and I realized we were heading to his office. 

"Sir, I'm really sor-"

"Shut up, kid." I frowned at his rudeness, even though expected, it didn't annoy me any less. I bit the inside of my cheek as he walked up to the door and opened it, leaving it open as a silent command for me to follow. I closed the door quietly behind me and watched as he went over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle. As he sat it on his desk and pulled out a glass, I realized it was scotch. 

He looked up to me and rolled his eyes, "It helps me to relax." He says as explanation. He poured some for himself and restored the bottle.   
He nodded to the chair opposite of him and sat in his desk. 

When I was perched on it, he began, "As for what you did in there, being that I am someone of higher authority, I am obligated to reprimand you for an attempted assault of a fellow trainee, blah blah blah, next time you won't get a measly slap on the wrist. Something about treason. Okay, good, done with that."

He brandished his glass before taking a sip and met my eyes.   
"Now, onto the next subject. Why?"

I felt my brows furrow. "I don't understand the question, sir."

"It's a simple question, brat. Why did you manhandle Kirschstein?"

"Sir, he was insulting you. Disrespecting, even! Oh, next time I see that dick-"

"Wrong." He cut me off, and I was pulled out of my vengeful reverie. "He didn't insult me. Disrespect, maybe. He insulted my wings, not myself."

"With all due respect, sir, but you're the one that's wrong." He raised his eyebrows at me, and his eyes flashed in amusement. 

"And how am I wrong, Jaeger?"

"You're wings are a part of you, sir. They aren't just a pile of feathers that were sloppily stitched on your back. It's just like being a Titan shifter is a part of me as well. That's something I think we have in common. We shouldn't think of them as burdens, but as tools to help save humanity. Your ability is a beautiful thing, sir." I cringed when I realized I had forgotten to tack myself along with him at the end, but it was too late, and when I caught his expression, I knew he had caught me, but the face he wore made it all worth it. 

For the first time in my short life, I had seen Corporal Levi caught off guard. His eyes were slightly widened as they searched my own, and his lips were parted, completing his dumbfounded look. He cleared his throat and, too soon for my liking, slid his mask back on. 

My face was still flushed when he closed his eyes and fought a battle in his mind. I could see a flurry of emotions hiding under his mask, and he opened his eyes again, having come to a decision. 

He hesitantly opened his mouth, "I want you to meet me on the roof tonight at curfew. Don't be late."   
My heart fluttered at the promise, and I nodded, and took that as my cue to leave. I opened and closed the door, and laughed softly. 

How do I always end up here? I rubbed my eyes and went to my room to get ready for afternoon training. 

\----

At dinner I avoided our usual in table in fear that if Jean came within a 5 foot radius of my fists, they would end up connecting to his dumb face. 

Armin and Mikasa saw this and abandoned their seats to give me company. I smiled at them, happy to know that they were on my side. They didn't ask about what happened with Levi, and I was grateful, though I caught the odd glance that Mikasa threw my way. 

"After you left, the Commander announced that there would be a meeting tomorrow morning." Armin informed.   
"He said that there were things he had kept from us from our last expedition. Something they found outside the walls. That's all he would say."

"It sounds important. Do you think it's something about the origin of the Titans?" I took a sip of water, frowning when it dribbled down my chin. 

"Possibly, but then why would they keep that from us? I get that we are strictly on need-to-know basis, but that would be something they should have told us the second they could, shouldn't it?"

Mikasa chimed in, "Maybe they couldn't tell us until now. Or someone told them to withhold it."

"Does it matter? I, for one, trust the judgment of our commanding officer. If he decided that it was necessary for us not to know, then it was obviously for good reason."

"Eren's right...for once." Armin teased. 

"Gee, who knew he had a brain in there?" Mikasa played along, reaching over the table to tap my temple gently.   
I rolled my eyes, but my lips curled and gave me away. 

"Thanks, guys. I'm here all night. Or, I mean, until curfew."

They both laughed and returned to their food, but the joke reminded me of the promise I made to Levi. I wondered why he wanted to meet on the roof, and what could be so important that it couldn't be said in his office, and why the fact that we wouldn't be in his office made my chest squeeze, before I decided not to dwell on it. I'll just have to be patient, but, unfortunately, patience is not one of my virtues.


	4. Chapter 4

I chatted with Armin and Mikasa at dinner until they turned in for the night. I followed them on the way to our rooms and we bid our farewells. When they were out of sight I turned to a nearby window and used it as my clock. I guessed that there was about 15 minutes until curfew and decided to go ahead and wander around until I find the stairwell. I had never been up to the roof so I had never had a purpose to know where it was located. 

Once I looped around I realized it must have been later than I expected because I hadn't come across anyone since I parted ways with Armin and Mika. I finally found the correct door and opened it, and found a long winding staircase. I took them two at a time, hoping I wasn't making too much noise. 

The walls opened up and I felt a slight breeze on my face. A large stone slab encircled the tower, to act as a support beam. I found Corporal Levi leaning on the edge, the moonlight casting shadows across his sharp face. His eyes were closed and his hair whipped imperceptibly across his face. 

"You're late."

"Sorry, sir, I couldn't find the stairwell." I leaned against the slab next to him, my gaze not dropping from his face. When he didn't turn to look at me I took that as my chance to study his face. He looked as if he were calm and at peace. I wondered if that's what he looked like up close when he flew.

"Drop the formalities when we're alone, brat."

"Of course, si- Levi." My breath hitched when the corner of his mouth tipped up in an almost smile. 

"You should smile more often, Levi. It suits you." He did turn to look at me then, raising his eyebrows at my sudden boldness. 

"Careful, Jaeger, if you continue saying things like that, I might have to think about keeping you." My blush didn't escape his notice, and my voice dropped to a whisper. 

"What are we doing up here?"

"We are taking a little trip." He pushed away from the edge and winced as he stretched out his wings, unfurling them until they were at full length.   
"It's been a while, so excuse me if I start out a bit rough."

"Wait, you mean we're flying?"

"Yes, so shut up and get on my back, shit-for-brains. I don't bite," he smirked then, "at least not hard." 

I fumbled over my own feet as I searched for something in his face that told me he was joking, before he beckoned me again with his hands. I didn't doubt that he could carry my weight but I couldn't help but be conscious about it as I wound my arms loosely around his neck and my legs circling his hips. He lugged us back a small distance from the edge before shifting his eyes to mine, not inches from his face.

"If you barf on me, I swear on my life, I will skin you and then proceed to throw you into an acid bath."

I snorted, but it quickly turned into a gasp when he took off running towards the edge and leaped onto the slab, using it to vault both of our bodies into the air. His wings opened then, slowly catching wind, and my legs unconsciously tightened around his waist. He took us up higher and my eyes were transfixed on the ground, moving farther and farther away. 

"Afraid of heights, brat?"

My arms secured themselves into a stranglehold on the man and I buried my face into the nape of his neck, my eyes clinched shut. 

"Nope, not at all." I said after a few minutes of breathing exercises. 

"One of the reasons I took you up here was to show you the sights, and now you're going all Mary Sue on me." He reached up to flick my ear. "Sit up and grow a pair."

I slowly opened my eyes and tipped my head back. We were at least twice as high as the castle below us, and I could see the outline of the wall in the distance. The trees swayed in the wind and I could see villages out from afar, some with glowing lights created by lanterns, but mostly dark and peaceful. 

The most captivating thing, though, was the sky. It seemed to go on forever. It might me wonder about what the world was like outside the walls. It had to be at least five times the size of Wall Maria. 

"This is incredible." My voice was quiet. There was no noise other than mine and Levi's faint breathing and the occasional flap of his wings.   
"Have you ever taken anyone up here before?"

He shook his head. "Not unless you count the time with Hanji, though it was daytime then, and we didn't go very far."

I blinked. "Then why are you taking me?"

"I thought you'd appreciate it. I know you and blondie always talk about the world beyond the walls and how you want to go see it all someday, and this the best view you'll probably get for now." He hummed, his eyes fluttering closed. 

"I do. Appreciate it, I mean." He kept his head forward even when I turned to look at him, my nose inches from his cheek.  
"Should we go grab Armin too or-?"

Levi scoffed and slapped at my arm.   
"Har har, you're pushing it, kid."

"You remind me of my dad, you know."  
Levi looked incredulous and mildly grossed out at my sudden statement.

"Hear me out!" I laughed, "He would show he cares in the small roundabout ways, like teaching me how to defend myself or when I was little I would get hurt and he wouldn't let me cry. He would tell me to be a man and get over it. And it did help in the long run. Physical pain is something that I have to get used to now, and I have to tough myself through it."

Levi didn't speak for a moment, only studying my face for a moment before looking back out into the sky.

"You remind me of my mother in some ways as well." I rested my chin between his shoulder and the start of his neck.

"How so?"

"She was kind and considerate. And insightful. She saw the world through a different perspective. And she talked a lot." He threw a glance at me, and I rolled my eyes. 

I didn't fail to notice the past tense he used whilst speaking of her.

"Go on, then. What was her name?" I saw this as my chance to pry into Levi's life. He never talked about anything personal, and I found myself wanting to know more and more about him. "And what about your father?"

"Her name was Kuchel. I never knew my father." I didn't know how Levi was able to say all of these things without emotion, but he managed it. Although, the more I was around him, the better I got at reading him. It was all in the eyes. 

"What happened?" I asked softly, my tone of voice implying that he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to.

"My uncle found us. She was already dead. I was sitting at the end of the bed, and I couldn't move. Kenny took me in and taught me how to fight. Taught me everything he knew, in fact. He left after a couple of years. I was on my own after that. Well, mostly, but that's a whole other story."

"Were you...born with these wings?"

"No." Levi's face turned dark and I didn't push him any farther. 

"Thank you, Levi." I almost wanted to explain further, but decided to leave it at that. I closed my eyes and we sat in comfortable silence for the rest of our flight.  
\-----  
Levi's POV

When we parted ways only a few minutes later, I walked back to my room quietly, overwhelmed with all the speaking I had done. I don't even know what had come over me back there. It was too soon to tell if I regretted telling him those snippets of my past or not. Right now, I just honestly need some sleep. The door creaked open and I stepped in, almost jumping at the figure that was sprawled in my chair. 

"The fuck are you doing here, Eyebrows?"

The figure stood up, and I grumbled at the way I had to look up to see the man's face. 

"Where have you been? I was waiting for at least a half hour."

I took off my boots and settled on my bed.   
"I took a walk, is that a crime?"

He ignored my sarcastic question. "I need to talk to you about the meeting tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

When lunch time arrived the next day, I seated myself at our table next to Armin. I was picking at my food, going over everything Levi had said to me last night. I was surprised when he had opened up to me, but also pleased that he trusted me well enough to know. I didn't know why he would trust me of all people, though. I was the one that could accidentally transform into a Titan and go on a rampage, but I guess he had his own reasons. 

I felt a nudge at my side and looked over to see Armin looking at the center of the room. The commander was standing up from his seat and he looked like he was about to give a speech. My eyes glazed over the table he had stood up from. Squad Leader Hanji was there, as well as Mike and a few other experienced members. Levi was nowhere to be seen. 

"If I could have everyone's attention, please." Erwin's voice boomed throughout the room. The scatter of voices lowered to a standstill and many faces turned to look at the commander.   
"On our last expedition, the front squad came across a building that was not marked on our maps. I gave the order to search it cautiously, yet thoroughly, and what we found inside was truly revolting. 

"One of my men recognized this place, although I cannot disclose a name, but we thought it wise to keep this from everyone outside of that squad until we knew what we were up against. Inside that building are people, no- children, that are being abused and victimized by despicable people. 

"Our men reported that they had remarkably slipped past the scientists, if you could call them, and managed to search the place without being seen. Those people run tests and such on these children. Our reports tell us there were in fact at least hundreds of kids that have perished because of said experiments, and many hundreds more that are still being held captive in that building. 

"Although this is a matter completely irrelevant from Humankind's natural enemy, we simply can not turn our backs against our own people. Seeing that the Survey Corps are the only soldiers that are subjected to venture outside of the walls, the task of rescuing these children goes to us and us alone. 

"We only just came with the decision yesterday afternoon to announce that we will in fact leave on another expedition on a mission to right many wrongs done against many people in that building. Our departure is as immediate as possible, considering there are many young lives at stake here. We will leave exactly next week. If you have any further questions you may consult me or any of the higher ups."

I was out of my seat before the man had the chance to sit back down.


	6. Chapter 6

"Eren! Where are you going?" I heard Armin call me, but I was too busy flicking through the conversation Levi and I had last night.

"Were you... born with these wings?"

"No."

Everything clicked, it made sense. I bounded to Levi's office and knocked on the door. 

"Levi? Are you in there?" No answer. I cursed silently, and turned in the direction of his personal quarters. I approached the door quietly in case he was asleep. 

I knocked.

"Don't you have a speech to give, you piece of shit?" The words were harsh but his voice was quiet. 

"Sir, it's me. Eren." A sigh. Some shuffling. 

"Come in."

I opened the door to see him untangling himself from his blankets and sitting up straight in his bed. It was fixed snugly into the corner of the room, and he was currently using the wall to prop himself up. I was surprised to see that he wasn't dressed for the day; he was known for being a morning person. His usual impeccable hair was flat on one side and the scowl on his face was even more prominent than usual. 

"What is it, Jaeger?" He didn't look surprised to see me. I frowned at the use of my last name, although I stepped into the darkly lit room and approached him.

"Spit it out, brat. I don't have all day." He ran a small hand through his hair.

"I don't want to upset you." I wasn't sure why I came here in the first place. It's not like he'd tell me like it was some bedtime story. 

"Sit. I know why you're here." He nodded to the opposite side of his bed and I nodded, biting my lip nervously. I sat cross legged and waited silently, staring at my lap. I didn't want to upset him, that was true, but I did want to know. 

He spoke carefully, "Those filthy bastards got to me a couple months after Kenny had left. I lived in the streets during that time. It was dark and I had been searching for a safe place to sleep and they snatched me from behind. There were at least three of them, I'm sure of that. I tried to fight back, and I got a good kick to one asshole's face, but after that they knocked me out with a piece of wood. 

"I was there for 3 years. Three years in a hellhole like that, it nearly drove me insane. It would have eventually if I hadn't escaped when I did. They injected me with a sort of serum they had been concocting and perfecting over the three years I had been there. The sprouting of the wings was probably the most excruciating pain I've ever felt in my whole life. They took weeks to grow in completely. I couldn't eat or drink much of the small portions they gave me. By the time the wings were finished growing I was weak and extremely underweight. 

"A couple days later they let me out of my cage for the first time since I had arrived. It's difficult to learn how to walk again, but I managed. They put shackles on my hands and took me outside. A long chain connected me to the ground. They wanted to test out what they had created. I hadn't looked at my wings while they were growing, they disgusted me. They were the reason I was there. I saw them for the first time when they had me spread them." 

Levi's eyes drifted behind him and his right wing shifted, and he began caressing the feathers softly, much like I had only a couple days before now. 

"They hadn't expected me to wiggle free from the shackles. Since I hadn't been eating I had lost a lot of weight, and my arms and legs resembled sticks more than anything else. It wasn't difficult to get them off. For scientists, they really are dumb as fuck." 

"How did you end up in the Survey Corps?" I asked. 

"Erwin found me on the streets and he took me under his wing." I smiled at the subtle joke. "I was still only 11 at that time, and Erwin was 14, so him and his mother took care of me until he was old enough to be a cadet, and I did the same when I was of age."

His posture was more relaxed than I had ever seen it. I guessed he was relieved to get these things off his chest.

"You can come to me if you ever want to talk, Levi. I want to be the person you go to whenever you are feeling exceptionally shitty or happy, even. I want you to be able to confide in me. I've always had Mikasa as that person, or even Armin, and now I want to be yours."

My eyes widened as he unexpectedly leaned forward and grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me to him. I felt our foreheads bump and our lips met, sliding together in a closed mouth kiss. I reacted quickly, kissing him back, and settling on his lap. It was short and sweet and when he pulled back he kept his face close. His eyes were still closed as I ran my fingers through his silky hair, and I could feel his heartbeat through his clothes.

"Thank you, Eren."


	7. Chapter 7

I closed the door, unable to keep the gin off my face. It was hard to believe that Levi was attracted to me, but even harder to believe that he would act on it. I always knew that professional was this man's middle name, and I thought that he'd make no time for personal business, especially for a relationship. 

I left not long after he kissed me, although he promised that he'd be at dinner, seeing that we had talked through lunch. I made my way to my room, still dazed and in my own utopia when I bumped into something hard. I realized instantly that it wasn't a something, but a someone, and stepped back, sputtering an apology, only to see the blond smiling back at me. 

"What's got you all happy?" Armin asked, pinching my cheek, to which I frowned and shooed him off. "And where did you go during breakfast? You look like you were in a hurry."

"I had to.....take a shit." I face palmed mentally. I blame Levi and his stupid poop jokes, he was rubbing off on me.

Armin rolled his eyes, obviously catching the lie, but didn't push any further. "We were all heading down to the common room to play some cards before training. You in?"

I nodded. "Sure, why not?" 

We turned down the hall and entered the room, and found our group sitting at a table while Connie shuffled the deck. There was another table on the other side of the room where the vets usually hung out. I had been invited over there once, but it was only because Hanji wanted confirmation on something to do with my Titan form. 

When I sat down, I could feel Mikasa's eyes on me, no doubt looking for any visible clues to where I had gone during lunch, but I carefully avoided her gaze. 

"Guys, who do you think Commander Erwin meant when he said someone recognized the building outside of the walls?" Ymir asked, her arm flinging around Historia and pulling her close. 

My face visibly paled and I felt Mikasa's eyes squint. 

"Definitely Corporal Levi. I mean, who else would the Commander take seriously? I'm sure if it was anyone else, he'd just turn his cheek." Reiner said.

"Maybe Squad Leader Hanji?" Sasha piped up. "I mean, she's obviously into all that science-y stuff."

Everyone nodded, seeing the truth in her statement. I sighed quietly, relaxing now that they had come to a conclusion. The wrong one, of course, but it was better if they didn't know. I'm sure Levi wouldn't like his life story to be exploited, not when he specifically asked Erwin to withhold his name from his speech. 

Mikasa's glare only deepened and I finally met her eyes, knowing I wasn't getting out of this. 'We're having a little talk after this' is what that look said. I rolled my eyes, she always worried so much over nothing. 

Connie dealt our hands and we retreated into a game of go fish for the time being. While everyone was getting their asses beat by Armin, the door opened and Levi stepped into the room and we locked eyes for a moment, and he seemed to hesitate, his eyes flicking to where the vets sat and to me again, before he made his way to their table next to Hanji chatting about something (undoubtedly about her newest experiments), and Petra, who had turned to greet him. I turned my eyes back to the game and gave my turn. 

After the game, which ended with an tie between Jean and Armin, Mikasa led me to my room and I only barely managed to catch Armin's attention, knowing not only that he should probably be there since I had lied to him before (God knows Mikasa can tell when I'm lying), but I would need moral support as well. 

When we reached my room, we sat on the bed, and Mikasa spoke up.  
"Okay, explain yourself. Why did you storm out of the lunchroom?"

I looked over at Armin and he gave me a reassuring nod, and I knew instantly that he would forgive me for lying to him back there, because he was some sort of heavenly being. I felt guilty, but I went on.

"I had to talk to Corporal Levi about something." I said vaguely.

"Does it have anything to do with the speech Commander Erwin gave?" She asked. "If there's something important that he's not telling us-"

"No, Mika, it's not important." Another lie. "Really guys, it won't help us on our mission to save those kids."

Armin put a hand on my shoulder, comforting me. "You can tell us anything, you know."

I gave him a small smile. "I know, I do, but it's just not mine to tell." They nodded in understanding and I stood up. 

"Well, we should get ready for training, okay?" I said quickly, easing my way out of the conversation. 

Mikasa stood up and ruffled my hair before they both departed, leaving me with a smile on my face. She knew how much that action soothed me; my mom used to do it all the time whenever I was upset. 

\----

Soon after they left, I found myself outside with the whole squad. Today we were practicing hand on hand combat again, as we have been focusing on it for the past few days. Our instructors varied from each time, but my favorite so far had been Hanji. She somehow managed to make it fun with her offhand remarks and witty personality of hers. She even challenged Reiner one on one and we were all surprised when we watched him eat dirt. Hanji wasn't exceptionally strong, but she was very fast, and that definitely made up for it. 

Today's instructor was Levi, and I wasn't sure I was more excited or uneasy to see him. How was I supposed to focus when he bent over and stretched his calves, his ass high in the air, or when he wiped off sweat from his face with a handkerchief? I found myself unable to concentrate, and unwilling to let my gaze drop. I was startled when I dragged my stare to his face to see his grey eyes on mine. He smirked and bent over again, twisting so that I had a better view of his ass. I was so fucked.

When we finished stretching he told us to find a partner to begin with and I teamed with Mikasa, knowing she wasn't the type to keep me in a headlock and leave me to fix my own mistakes. 

That's right, I'm looking at you, Reiner. 

After I had my ass handed to me for the third time I heard a sharp voice. 

"Jaeger!"

I turned to see Levi walking up to me and Mikasa. 

"Ackerman, I'm going to teach this little shit some defense, you can go find that Arlert kid. I'm sure he'll need some help." Levi rolled his eyes. 

Mikasa was glaring daggers at him now and I knew that if anything happened she wouldn't hesitate to beat her superior's face in. I nodded to her in reassurance and she walked away, Levi taking her spot. 

"You've acted more like Ackerman's practice dummy than anything, kid. Surely there isn't anything on your mind?" Levi popped his fingers, and got into position. The glint in his eyes gave away his amusement. I took my stance as well. 

"Of course not, sir." I said, playing along with his charade. 

"Good, because we can't have you distracted, now can we? We have Titans to kill."

He threw a punch then and I blocked it, but doing so I left an area unprotected, and his other hand came up and hit me square in the chest.

I let out a soft groan; he wasn't holding back much. He only shook his head. 

"Your turn, now come at me. Find an opening."

I swung at him, my fist colliding with his arm as he blocked it, and he landed another hit to the same exact spot on my chest. My irritation rose, and I jabbed again and managed to get him in his side before he kicked his foot out and swept my feet from under me. I landed on my ass, and I moaned from the pain. I tried to get back up, but he pushed me back down with his foot to my chest, in the same spot where he punched me, and put his weight on it, only enough to make me wince slightly. 

"Don't let your anger control your movements. They become sporadic when you grow irritated."

I narrowed my eyes and grabbed his foot, twisting it and making him fall to the ground beside me (if his small gasp made my head spin, nobody knew), pinning him to the grass. 

"Sporadic, huh?" I grinned, my face inches from his. He groaned, his palm coming up to push my face away, and I laughed softly. His lips turned up at the corners, and he pulled me back in, his fingers guiding my chin. 

"My room tonight, brat." He pushed me off of him and pulled himself up, looking disgusted at the dirt he was dusting off his back.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't bother knocking on the door this time. He was sitting at his desk this time, his eyes scanning through a book and he looked up at me when I entered. 

"What are you reading?" I sat down on the extra chair beside him. Instead of answering he lifted the book up so I could see the cover. It was titled 'Monsters of Men.'

"It's about an angel who was cast from heaven. He fell in love with a demon. Even though she was purely evil, he chose her over his duty to Heaven, and once the garrison found out, he became one of the fallen. She accepted him with open arms. Didn't even ask any questions, she selfishly kept him from his family and friends. It's a shitty novel, actually." He set the book down on the desk 

"Well it was the angel's choice, right? He chose her over his family, and he wouldn't have made the decision if he thought he would be unhappy," I argued, "I don't think that's selfish. He made the choice to be happy with the person he loved."

"This is too sappy for me, forget the book." Levi frowned, and I decided to take that as a win. One point for Eren. 

He eased himself out of the chair and stretched, his wings fluttering and bending as he stiffly extended them. 

"Hey Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...touch them again?" He froze in mid stretch. He turned to face me, and I could see repulsion in his features, his eyes cold as he gazed along the feathers. 

"Why? Why would you want to touch these filthy things?" 

"Because they aren't things. They are a part of you, just like I said last night. And... I want to feel you; I want to be close to you." I stood up and stepped into his space, looking into his sharp eyes. They almost melted, and in a blur, he had his hands in my hair and he was pulling me down to him, and his lips interlocked with mine, out mouths moving in sync, testing the waters. I felt the tip of his tongue lick my lip and a sharp tug on my hair and I gasped, the warmth now exploring my mouth, and colliding with my own. My arms were now circled around his waist and I pushed him back into his bed and straddled him, separating with a smack for air. I opened my eyes to see his own hungry gaze. He pulled me in for another kiss, and I let my hands wander to his back, and along the base of his wings. He let out a low moan around my mouth, and nipped at my lip, causing an embarrassingly loud moan of my own to rip through my body. 

As we broke apart again, I let him catch his breath as I started mouthing at his neck, placing messy kisses along his collarbone. His hips thrusted up into mine creating friction and gasps erupting into groans and I pulled away from his neck with a wet smack and replaced my lips with his. 

"I want to make you feel good," I breathed, my hands sliding down to his zipper, and I hesitated, leaning back to look in his eyes for confirmation. 

"Are you gonna strip me or am I gonna have to rip yours off first?" I chuckled. 

"Sarcastic as ever," my lips curved into a smirk, "Corporal."

He growled and cursed at me, bringing me in for another messy kiss, mapping my mouth with his tongue. I managed to pull his pants off and throw them across the room, and I felt him cringe as they dropped onto the floor. 

I palmed his clothed erection and a filthy groan filled my ears. I leaned back to see his face, and he met my eyes. His mouth was slightly agape and his wings were twitching behind him. I used my other hand to palm them softly and I almost thought he was about to cum, but before he could I let go (I smiled slightly when he snapped at me) and pulled his boxers off as well. I licked my lips as I saw his cock spring up, precum leaking from the tip. 

"You look like an angel," I said softly. And he did. His wings were still elongated and curved in towards me. He lay there all spread out for me, his dick pulsating and his hair falling in his face, and his usual hard mask was nowhere to be seen. I only saw lust in his eyes, and a hint of something else I couldn't name.

"I'm no angel, Eren." I leaned to press a kiss to his tip and felt his involuntary shudder. 

"That might be true. But I'm a demon. I want you, and I don't care if it's selfish of me to want to have you, but I do." I licked from the base to his tip and felt his hands curl in my hair. "I want to make you happy." I swallowed around him, and his fingers dug almost painfully into my scalp. He groaned louder, and my tongue worked around his cock as I sucked. My own stirred in my pants as I listened to his cries.

"Eren, Eren. I'm about to-" I hummed around him, and he gasped, his cum spilling into my throat, and I swallowed as much as I could. His moans got softer and faded into heavy breathing, his hand relaxing in my hair. I licked my lips and kissed him again, much softer and less urgent than before, lazily moving against him. His hands palmed my pants, and I shook my head. 

"I'm fine."

"You're hard, I can feel it. Let me."

"I wanted to make you feel good. I'll be alright." I stood up and went to his dresser, grabbing a fresh pair of underwear, and invited myself into his bed again and pulled him in my arms before he could protest. Surprisingly, he just settled into my chest, most likely too worn out to say anything at this point. 

"We always have tomorrow," I whispered into his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up the warmth against my side was gone and Levi was nowhere to be seen. I figured he had already gone down to breakfast, so I flopped out of the bed and tried to tidy my hair, running my hands through it thoroughly. 

I peeked my head out the door, and saw an empty hall, so I opened it all the way and made a B line to my room, praying that I wouldn't run into anybody on my way. I sighed in relief once my room was in view, and slowed down a bit. I quickly changed into more appropriate clothing and headed down for breakfast.

When I entered the room, I saw Armin had already brought my share to the table and was chatting animatedly with Hanji, who he had immediately taken a liking to since the first time they had met. 

"Hey, Ar, Squad Leader Hanji." I greeted, sitting down at my place, already digging in. I noticed that they were both finished eating, and it made me wonder as to how late I actually woke.

"What's gotten you so cheery this morning?" Armin questioned. 

"Just hungry, that's all," I shrugged, "Where's Mikasa?" 

"You just missed her. Jean was a bit more annoying than usual today, so she said she was going back to her room before classes." 

"Ooh, that's right, trainees have classes today, don't you? Consider yourselves lucky, I had to sit in on the meeting with Erwin to organize the damn formation; it was boring as hell." Hanji let out a sharp gasp, making Armin spill his glass of water in his lap. "OH! That reminds me, Eren, I was wondering if after the expedition, we could do more experiments maybe? I want to take some samples to see if your ability is medicinally connected to the way Levi's wings were obtained." 

"And you got the Corporal to agree to this?" I asked suspiciously. 

"Well, those weren't his exact words, but he didn't say no. So, you're in, right?" She didn't wait for my answer, instead grabbing her empty tray and heading out. "Great! So I'll see you guys later. I have some work to finish." She backed into a fellow soldier, earning an annoyed grunt, and cheerfully apologized, turning to strut out of the cafeteria. 

"How do you keep up with her?" I asked Armin. 

He shrugged, "She's not that bad."

I laughed, "If 'not that bad' means 'not lethal,' then...only if you're lucky."

~~~

After two weeks of memorizing and learning, we were finally ready. The expedition took place tomorrow, and I was worn out from staying up all night studying what Commander Erwin had given us. This included our positions, what we were told to do once we reached the location, and what to do when we head back. 

I hadn't had a real conversation with Levi since our night together all those days ago. I would sometimes drop by his office while he was working on papers and such, and I would sit at the couch across the room and study in silence, the only sounds being the rustling of paper and the occasional sleepy yawn. 

We didn't engage in any 'activities' during those hours together, we were too tired and grumpy (some more than others), and altogether too busy to pay much attention to one another. I wasn't disappointed, I understood that we both had work to do and Levi wasn't exactly the most affectionate person, but I craved his presence more and more each visit. 

I could tell my presence was helping him as well. When I would settle down for the day, his stiff posture would relax slightly and whenever he got too stressed he would come lay in my lap and work with me for a while and I would run my fingers through his hair to calm him down. 

I was on my way to his office again when Erwin confronted me. 

"Eren, can I see you in my office?"

"Um, of course, sir." I said anxiously. I doubted he was ignorant of my visits, and I was sure there was a rule about not engaging in a sexual relationship with your subordinate. I followed him anyway to his office and entered, sitting in the chair across from his desk. 

"Relax, you aren't in any trouble," he said, addressing my nervous wiggling, "and neither is Corporal Levi." 

I internally slapped myself for being easy to read, but nevertheless was efficiently calmed. 

"I am worried about him, though. Not only as a fellow soldier, but a friend as well. I'm sure you know that I know what's been going on between you two, and while I wont reprimand you, I will warn you that if any of the higher ups found out, they won't be as lenient. I, however, think that you are good for him." 

Erwin leaned down and pulled a bottle of whiskey from his desk drawer. 

"Levi is not the most sociable person, and neither is he approachable, and it's not because he is a heartless bastard, I assure you. Don't tell him I told you this, but his problem isn't that he cares too little. It's that he cares too much," That earned a confused stare on my part. 

He sighed, pouring the whiskey into two glasses, sliding one over to me, and I accepted it silently. 

"He has lost people he cares about, and he doesn't trust anyone to get close to him like he would in the past. He has grown to push people away for his and their own sake, and that's not a bad thing for some people, but I fear that he is lonely. And he is going to need someone's support now more than ever. I assume he has told you about his past?" he asks, peeking up at me and I nodded in confirmation before he continued. 

"Then you know that the expedition tomorrow will probably take a toll on him. He isn't as bulletproof as most people think. He may be Humanity's Strongest but he is still human just like everyone else here. I want you by his side, whether it be as a friend or a lover. I ask this as a concerned friend more than anything else. Do you think you can do that, Eren?"

A small smile formed on my face. "I know I can. I will be there for him no matter what. He won't go through this alone, I can promise you that."


	10. Chapter 10

My hands held tightly onto the reins, and I fought hard to look forward, but it was difficult. I felt my nails dig painfully into my palm, but it was a welcome distraction. It made me furious how people dared to look down upon us, the Scouting Legion, who risk our lives for humanity, and treat us like we're scum. 

Our horses trotted to the gates, the only sounds were muted chattering among the crowds gathering us, and the clattering of hooves hitting the ground monotonously. I heard bits and pieces of conversation every so often. 

"How can they risk their lives like that? It's pointless! There's no reason to go beyond the walls if we are perfectly safe here!"

"Man, I can't believe we pay taxes just to fatten these shits up. They'll all be dead soon anyway."

I felt my stomach contract and I was almost sick right then and there. 

I let my gaze wander ahead of me to Levi's form. His usual impassive glare was fixated on his face, and his eyes were straight forward. He either didn't hear the bastard's comments or wasn't bothered by it. I almost lurched again once I realized that this was the norm for him. Every time there was an expedition, hateful words were spat at him, and he still kept his head high. He still put his ass on the line for the same people that mocked him. 

We reached the gate minutes later, my forehead sleeked with sweat. Erwin began speaking but I tuned him out, resorting to staring at Levi again. As if he sensed me, his head turned a fraction and his eyes met mine. I didn't speak, I wouldn't know what to say, but he simply gave me a terse nod. To anyone else it would have only been polite, but I knew what it meant. 'Be careful.'

I nodded. 'Right back at you.'

Our silent conversation was interrupted by the creaking sound of the gate being opened, and the first of the soldiers rode out, and soon I was breathing in open air. The sun was setting as we settled into the formation. It was decided that sneaking the children out in the dark would be easier than in plain daylight. 

Clumps of soldiers set off in their designated directions and I was left with my group, which consisted of Levi, Erwin, Mikasa, Jean, and myself. I wasn't all too happy about horse face tagging along, but if push came to shove, he was after all an adept soldier with remarkable training.

The sky was only just getting darker when large footfalls could be heard directly behind us. 

"Shit! It's too close!" I cursed, and turned to Erwin. He took in the boisterous Titan, its elbows tucked in and arms splayed about. It ran lopsidedly, which made it thankfully harder to catch up to us. I almost didn't hear him over the loud booms when he gave us our orders. 

"We'll have to take it out, it's an abnormal." Erwin declared. 

I dropped the reins and gripped my blades, but a sharp voice halted me. 

"I've got it. Kirstein, time to prove your competence." Levi drawled. He pulled on his reins and hung back. 

Jean whooped, grabbing his blades and unsheathing them. I watched carefully as Levi shouted some orders to him. He was interrupted by a large bang, and the Titan collided with the ground, seemingly have fallen on its own. It started to wiggle, and frantically shot up on all fours. It pounced, shuffling at an alarming rate towards Jean, and his horse screeched and leapt back, almost ejecting the soldier. 

"Jean!" Mikasa yelled, pulling back and grabbed her blades. Before I could either stop or join her, a loud beating in the wind interjected, and Levi was in the air, his wings out full fledged. He dived at the Titan and his blades easily sliced the skin. The giant body landed face first in the dirt, and I stared up with wide eyes at the man hovering over it. 

I realized then why he had always chosen to use the 3DMG in favor of his wings. Flying was an extra weapon used to help protect himself. He thought he didn't deserve it, especially when the hundreds of comrades who had died fighting hadn't had that same protection. 

His gaze was fixated on his wings, still flapping in the air. I had a feeling he knew now that this wasn't the case at all. He used his extra weapon to protect a fellow soldier. He used it unselfishly. He had convinced himself before that it was selfish to use them, but he was wrong. I had told him so many times before, his wings were a gift. 

He soared back down to his horse which was waiting obediently below him, and folded his wings back up. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his bloody face and his blades. 

He trotted up to me and looked me in the eye. 'I get it now.'

 

The rest of the way was smooth sailing. We only had one other Titan encounter, and we had managed to outrun it and steer our course. 

"We're getting close now, remember only the carriage and our squad are going through the front, and the rest are finding other entrances at the back," Erwin reminded us.

Once the building was in view, we strapped our horses to the nearest trees. The building was surrounded in them; they were probably hoping it would be inconspicuous. Vines hung from the roof to the ground, and dirt and grime covered the white walls. There were no windows, either. The whole thing looked ready to fall apart any minute. It certainly didn't seem like a place where sick bastards experiment on children. 

A wagon rode up behind us, and Armin, Marco, and Hanji slid out of the back. I gave a firm nod to them, and turned back around, letting out a breath. My eyes searched for Levi, and I found him a few feet from me, somberly staring at the building. I stepped beside him. 

"Are you ready?" I whispered. He didn't make a move to acknowledge me. I reached my hand out and touched our fingers together loosely and pulled them back in the same beat. We weren't really official, and especially with Erwin present, I didn't want to do anything out of line, no matter how much I wanted to comfort him.

"Not really, but here we are," he turned his head to me with a soft expression. It was only a brush of our hands, but it did enough to calm us both down. 

Erwin spun around, and I wondered briefly if he had been letting us have our moment. "Okay, guys. We have to be quick about this, we have no clue as to how many people are inside. Do you all have your weapons?" I gripped my knife behind my back and nodded in confirmation. 

Hanji and Armin reluctantly stayed behind when Erwin told them it was best to have people on the outside in case anything happened. Marco insisted on being by our side, though, and since Erwin had no argument, he stood close to Jean.

Erwin entered first, and we dispersed slowly, keeping our knives at ready. It was almost pitch black, and the hum of machines was the only dull sound in the room. There was a counter in the back of the room, and Jean searched it quietly. He shuffled through spare equipment, gloves, masks, all stored neatly inside rickety drawers and cabinets. 

Two dimly lit hallways were announced and Erwin held up two fingers and pushed them apart, silently ordering us to split up. Marco, Jean, and Erwin went down the right and Levi, Mikasa and I stalked through the left. 

"Levi, what-" A hand clamped over my mouth, and I glared at the man, but he only gave me a look and put a finger to his mouth. That's when I heard distinct murmuring down the corridor. It was getting louder and louder when suddenly Mikasa grabbed both of our arms and pulled us into the nearest room. I held my breath as the 'scientists' walked right past where we had been standing only a few seconds before.

"Number 392? Isn't it the one with the jaw? Ha, yeah. It'll be gone within the next week, I'm telling you. Jerry really fucked that one up."

"I agree with you there, Rick. He's still a newbie, though. He hasn't even put down his first pet yet." 

The voices faded into nothing, and I let out my breath. My eyes met Mikasa's, and I saw the anger in her face, practically seething from what she had just heard. 

"I'm going to fucking kill them. Rip off their heads and cut off their puny di-" She cut herself off as she turned around to face the room. 

The lantern by the door provided enough light to see almost the entire room. In the middle of the floor were dozens of petite body bags arranged in a big pile, one on top of the other. Red liquid leaked out from the white material and stained the wood below. Some tiny hands peeked out where the fabric hadn't been tied tight enough. They drooped lifelessly away from its owner. 

Levi cursed quietly and grabbed me, tearing my eyes away from the scene and pulled me into him. My shoulders wracked with silent schooled up sobs, and I buried myself into his shoulder, desperately trying not to make any noise. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the images again and I felt wetness spilling over my cheeks.

I could hear Mikasa breathing heavily into her hands and I pulled back gently, the pressure of Levi's hand on the back of my head relenting, I kept my back facing the room and shuffled over to Mikasa and calmed her down, whispering reassurances, and her breathing evened out not long after. 

I looked back over to Levi and he was staring directly at me with a mournful expression. His eyes were glinting, though no tears spilled over, and I could feel his worry radiate from him. 

"I'm okay." I glanced back at Mikasa. "We're both okay."

Levi's jaw loosened and he nodded. He peeked back at the scene and stiffened again. I placed my hand on his cheek and pushed it back to me, forcing him to look at me in the eye. 

"Don't," I said simply. His gaze darkened and I felt his self hatred rise as he swept my hand away from his face. "Levi, look at me." I leaned down to put my forehead against his and whisper softly so that Mikasa couldn't hear. "It's not your fault. Stop thinking about shit like that. There's nothing you could have done." 

His eyebrows furrowed, "I should have-"

"No. You aren't taking responsibility for these children. You didn't know, and I'm not going to let you beat yourself up for it." Levi's eyes closed and he sighed softly, his breath ghosting over my cheek. Finally, they reopened and he looked up at me with his usual demeanor. It was almost scary how easily he could build his walls back up once they've been demolished again and again.

I pulled back and turned to Mikasa who was stuck between a confused glare and a comforting look. I reminded myself to explain to her just what Levi and I were once we were out of this mess (and once I figured it out myself).

We sat in silence for a few more beats, steadying our breathing and focusing on our task at hand. Levi was the one who spoke first.

"Let's get out of here. We have to meet up with the others. There must be more children in a few of these other rooms." There was an unspoken 'hopefully not like this one.'

Mikasa nodded and pressed her ear to the door and listening for any signs of movement before opening it slowly, a small creak emitting from the hinges.

We escaped the room that would surely haunt my nightmares for months to come. We split up, opening doors of offices and lab areas until I heard muted laughter behind one. I caught the attention of Levi and Mikasa and we pulled out our knives. 

I slammed the door open and barged in uninvited. A table was centered at the middle of the floor and six guys were sitting around a poker game, a few of them smoking cigars and puffing smoke out of their dirty mouths. The air undoubtedly smelled of it, mixed with a twinge of alcohol. 

Before they could react I jumped the guy closest to the door and nicked him across his neck and threw him to the ground. While Levi and Mikasa were busy on two other guys, I held my bloodied knife up, preparing for the next one. By this time they had scrambled up and two of the three that were unharmed were pleading mercy on the floor. The other charged at me with a cigar still hanging from his lip. 

He had a few inches on me, but also quite a few years, so I was able to maneuver out of his range and elbow him harshly on the back. He stumbled and hit the floor with a loud grunt. 

"This is for those children, you fucking monster!" I shouted. My foot clashed with his face again and again. I was sure I had kicked the cigar into his brain by this point. 

"Eren," someone called, and I looked up to see Mikasa standing next to me with a hand hovering over my shoulder. "He's dead. You can stop now." 

Levi was standing on the wall across from me and had managed to get the guy on his knees, beaten to a pulp, but still breathing.

I let my hands go slack and fought back tears. 

The quiet was interrupted by footsteps stepping into the room and a loud popping noise. 

The man cracked his knuckles and leaned against the doorframe, seemingly ignoring Mikasa and I. His cocky grim was directed towards Levi. 

"Well, Levi. I must say. You grew up nicely. Look at you, ransacking this place with your little buddies here. I'm so proud." He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I taught you well." 

Levi dropped his knife in horror, and it landed on the wood with a muted thump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your guesses on who you think it is? Well, it is completely obvious, but do it anyway! This is the longest chapter I've written yet, and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had so much fun writing this that you're probably getting more sooner than you think. 
> 
> Oh! Also! I hope you all like my characterization of Eren because some of you might think 'oh no this is one of those fics where the author portrays him as this weak kid' but I'm not! I know my baby has been through a lot, but dead bodies are a really big deal, and it's especially hard if they are human and CHILDREN. That's why I thought Eren's reaction was appropriate. It's completely different from seeing a dead Titan's body, or even a fellow soldier's. 
> 
> And for God's sake I think people are forgetting that he is only 15 years old.
> 
> I guess that also applies to Levi and Mikasa's reaction, but mostly Eren. 
> 
> Sorry for the long ass A/N.
> 
> Don't forget to comment if you'd like!


	11. Chapter 11

"...Levi?" I called hesitantly. His eyes tore off of the man in the doorway to meet mine, and I saw the underlying panic hidden there. 

"Levi!" Mikasa yelled, and I followed her gaze to the man kneeling at Levi's feet. His hand had been inching closer to the knife Levi had dropped between them. Realizing he was found out, he lunged for it and managed to nick Levi's leg. Levi stumbled back and crashed into the table, playing cards flying across the room.

The man gingerly held his shoulder with one arm and stood up, spitting blood out of his mouth. 

"You son of a bitch," he growled, and swung his good hand with the knife, but Levi caught his arm, twisting it behind his back and wrestled it from his grip. The man grunted in pain, but that seemed to only please Levi more. In a quick movement, Levi snapped the man's arm, successfully immobilizing him, and he fell to ground with an anguished cry.

"Shit. Guess I'm horribly outnumbered now." The unnamed man in the doorway noted. 

"Never thought I'd see your face in this dump, of all places, Kenny." Levi gritted his teeth, fingering his knife by his side. 

Kenny's mouth formed a sly grin. "Of course not. I made sure of that."

Levi raised his eyebrows. "Humor me, then."

"I was behind everything. I was the reason they found you on the street that day. I was reason you have those beauties on your back." Levi's mouth twitched in anger. "And you wanna know why?" Kenny leaned closer, smirk still lingering on his face. " I was bored. It was all a game, son. From the very start. I had very high hopes for you. Your mother had good genes, what can I say? You were born a fighter. You were born to be special. But that wasn't enough. It would have been too easy to just pick you up and take you here. No, that's no fun. So I trained you to become something great. You had a bright future, Levi." 

Kenny drew out his knife from his pocket. "But, I'm afraid you've been tarnished. Don't worry, don't worry," He waved his weapon around, causing me to flinch slightly. "There's plenty more where you came from." He smiled devilishly. 

"You fucker!" I lost it. I lunged at him, grabbing his hand and attempting to disarm him, but he was more built than I had imagined, and he easily threw me off and swiped at me, but I dodged and shot a punch to his filthy face.

His answering growl sounded nasty, and I acted quickly with another jab, but this time he expected it. He caught my wrist and twisted me into a headlock. I could feel the pressure of the blade against my neck, but only enough for slight discomfort. 

Mikasa instinctively grabbed for her knife but Kenny cut her off.

"Ah ah ah, one move from you, girly, and I'll slit his throat." His hot breath ghosted across my neck, and I squirmed against his hold.

"What do you think, Levi?" Kenny eyed me like a hungry dog. "You think he'd look good with a nice pair of wings? Or maybe a tail?" He added more pressure to my neck, drawing blood that spilled enthusiastically across my collar bone.

"Oh, you bastard." Levi whispered, but he seemed distracted. His gaze followed directly behind our bodies, and before I could connect the dots, a sickening slicing sound filled my ears and the hold around me loosened. 

Mikasa jumped forward and pulled me towards her by my arm. I looked back to see Erwin's knife embedded in Kenny's shoulder. He fell to the ground clutching it, shouting out a string of curses.

"Are you okay?" Erwin asked me. I nodded, but his eyes were focused on the blood now seeping down my shirt. 

"It's not very deep. I'll be fine." I turned back to Levi. "Is your leg okay?"

Levi pulled up his pants to reveal a messy cut his own blade had given him.

"I can walk," he said shortly.

"I came to tell you we found the children. They're being loaded now." Erwin glanced at the barely alive bodies littering the ground.

"Do what you need to do," Erwin regarded Levi, and then turned to disappear down the hall.

"I'll take care of this. You guys go help." Levi said.

"No. No way, I'm not leaving you here alone. I don't care if they're injured or not." I argued.

"Fine, but two is enough. Ackerman, go ahead." I was surprised that he conceded so quickly, but I didn't question it. 

Mikasa nodded and left to help load the kids.

"Oi L-Levi. Come on, I was only kidding. I woulda never hurt him. You know me, I practically raised you as my own son. I only want the best for ya." Kenny was still clutching his chest with both hands, but he'd hoisted himself into a sitting position against the door. 

Levi laughed humorlessly, striding over to the man and kneeling down, getting right in his face.

"Rot in hell, old man." Levi's knife plunged into the man's stomach, and he went limp, his head lolling to the side. 

Levi cleared his throat and stood back up and started after the men still cowering in the corner. 

"Wait." Levi stopped. "Should we really..."

He turned to face me, his lifeless eyes catching my conflicted gaze.

"Eren, these dicks experiment on children. They murder them. Are you telling me they don't deserve a painful death?" Levi's ruthless tone scared me, but I looked back at the two cowards still pleading hopelessly for their lives. 

I broke the gaze and he turned back to them. I walked up to the man with the broken arm and wounded shoulder. He was crying, pleading to any God that would listen. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. 

I finished him off with a slit to the throat. 

When I turned back around Levi had already done his part. I didn't take the moment to look. 

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"It's nothing I can't handle. I'll get somebody to stitch me up when we get back." 

"That's not what I meant." I reached up and brushed back his raven hair stuck to his face. His hand lifted to meet mine, and he held it against his cheek, the sweat and blood in all its glory.

"You worry too much. Let's go before they leave without us." We let our hands fall and I followed him out of the door, sighing at the extremely vague answer he'd given.

We reached the front door and caught the last of the kids being swept into the wagon. There were at least thirty in all, and they ranged from around two to thirteen if I had to take a guess. 

No matter their age, they were all malnourished, and their weak bodies looked as if it could barely support them. Some of them looked completely normal aside from their fragile weight; like they they hadn't been a part of cruel science experiments. But then there were the others. The ones with whiskers and tails; the ones with rat teeth and extra limbs. 

Every one of them fit into one wagon easily, and Levi and I decided to let someone else take our horses and sit with them in the back. 

We head off minutes later, the only sounds being labored breathing and the horse's footfalls. Even Hanji was dead silent, surprisingly acknowledging the delicacy of the moment, holding back her no doubt endless supply of questions.

The auburn haired girl across from me, who had to be only of six years at the most, shivered in the cold and I noticed a flurry of movement on her back. I recognized the black feathers of two wings jutting out from her spine. I whipped my head around to look at Levi. He had been watching her too. 

His face held no emotion, but in his eyes I saw the raw empathy he directed towards the little girl.

It was a cold starless night. I hugged my knees to my chest and stared at the moon glowing over a blank sky. I felt fingers in my hair and Levi scooted closer to me until he was flush against my side. He hugged my side and pressed a kiss to my temple, leaving his head to rest in my hair.

Children cried around me. Most didn't know what was going on, but they didn't ask questions. They knew better. 

My sister was right.

It truly was a cruel world.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're joking..." Levi almost whined, watching the kids file into the building. 

"Sadly, no, I am not. Until we can provide the children with homes, some of our soldiers will have to chip in." Erwin was trying to hold back a smirk, and failed miserably. 

"Levi, don't be so dramatic. They can't be that bad. Plus, they have been living in that shitty place for years, most of them." I elbowed him in the arm lightly, but he only glared at me. 

"Fine. It's not like I can do anything about this. Do I get to at least choose the least annoying of the lot?"

"No, they will be distributed at random," Erwin said. 

Levi huffed before stalking hastily back to the building, probably heading to the showers for a post-expedition cleaning.

"This is gonna be loads of fun," I grinned as the last of the kids were ushered through the door and into the HQ. 

Erwin chuckled shortly. "Yes it will. Make sure Levi doesn't lose his mind for me, will you?" 

"Of course." I nodded and turned on my heel to follow everyone inside. 

"Eren, hey!" Armin called from behind me, and I whipped around to see him and Hanji each holding a small blanket in their arms. 

"Look at him!" He unraveled his blanket to reveal a tiny face hidden amongst the cocoon. 

"Are you keeping him?" I asked, my heart melting as he grabbed my finger and curled his small hand around it. 

"I hope so. Hanji said she can pull a few strings. Only half of the soldiers are assigned one, after all." Armin smiled down at the precious face, holding him to his chest protectively. 

"You're going to be an amazing parent, I can tell." I smiled reassuringly. "Well, until we find him a suitable home." 

The baby began to wail and Armin's face etched with worry. 

"Uhh.." he muttered, rocking the baby in his arms as it cried even louder, and I took a step back, laughing. 

"Good luck!" I waved. 

"You bastard!" Armin covered his mouth when he realized what he said. 

"Not in front of the kid!" I teased.

~~~

Before today, I couldn't have pinned the Corporal as one to sulk. Honestly, any problems he'd had before could be fixed with either a knife or a broom. But I wasn't at all surprised when he decided to lock himself up in his room instead of heading to the cafeteria for dinner. 

When I approached the door I could hear water running so I stepped in without warning. The bathroom door was closed so I took the liberty of shuffling over to the neatly made bed and picking up the thick book nestled on the pillow. I flopped down on my back and studied the cover before flipping through the crisp pages, not recognizing the odd format. 

The sloshing stopped and a few fumbling noises later, Levi appeared at the doorway in his pajamas, not looking surprised by my presence. 

"Hamlet?" I asked nonchalantly, testing the waters. I couldn't tell if he was still aggravated by the events of today.

He raised an eyebrow. "Shakespeare. Not many people know of him these days." Running a hand through his hair, he snatched the book from my grasp and flipped the pages until he came across one that was folded in the corner. 

"Read it to me." I demanded, crossing my arms behind my head. 

"It's not supposed to be read aloud. It's a play." Levi's expression radiated irritation, probably at my display toward him as my superior, but he didn't comment on it. 

I groaned. "Fine."

"Now get out of my bed. Did you even take a shower?" He set down the book and ran both his hands through my hair, feeling the slick of grease, and sadistically tugged on it as punishment. 

"Ouch!" I cried, rubbing the sore spot. He released his hold on me and wiped his hands on my shirt. Although I had a feeling he was taking advantage that you could feel my abs through the fabric. 

"Go," he said simply and snatched his book back up. 

I grumbled, flinging the blanket off my body, and silently walked to the door. 

"Where are you going?" I turned to see Levi looking up from his page at me, and I tilted my head in confusion. 

"The showers...?" They were open all night since the expedition had taken place, but around this time they had to be crowded as ever. 

"Use my bathroom, idiot." He nodded towards the door he had exited earlier. 

"Uh, I don't think I'm supposed to-" 

"Don't use the sponge. And clean up any water you undoubtedly will spill." Levi ignored my response, and I took that as my cue to shut up. 

"Yes sir," I smiled, giving him a half assed salute. He rolled his eyes, but the tug on his lips was visible to the point that it was an almost half smile.


	13. Chapter 13

I wish I could say I woke up to steady breathing ghosting across my neck that sent a shiver down my spine, awkward limbs tangled together and warmth pressed to my side, maybe even a pair of lips pressed against my neck, but apparently the gods decided to peer down at me through the gates of heaven and say 'Fuck you, Eren Jaeger.'

My shoulders screamed and my ass ached in pain, not the good kind of pain, anyway. Only then did I realize I was sprawled across the floor half naked while my amazingly perfect boyfriend was dozing peacefully in the bed. 

I only had a moment to process that 'fucking hell, he pushed me off the bed in his sleep,' before there was a short but forceful bang on the door, and I jumped in the fright not unlike a cat who'd been caught off guard.

"Levi, it's time to wash up, we have things to discuss." Erwin's muffled voice commanded. "You too, Eren," he added shortly. 

I didn't ask how he knew I was present, but, nonetheless I blushed and forced out a 'yes, sir!' 

My gaze flickered back to the man still intertwined in the bed sheets, but now his glazed eyes were peeking down at me, and I could tell he was still half asleep because he chuckled a bit, smirking when he realized what'd happened last night, and sat up, stretching his wings out and ruffling them a bit to supposedly 'get the kinks out' as he's explained to me before. 

"What are you doing on the floor, kid?" He purposefully ignored Erwin on the other side of the door.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious," I quipped back, sarcasm lacing each word. Snatching up my pants from yesterday, I pulled them on, ignoring the dirty look I got from Levi.

He sighed after a moment and untangled himself from the covers to move gracefully over to his drawer filled with significantly cleaner clothing. I took my time throwing on my shirt to watch him absentmindedly pick through his wardrobe, his hair flattened on one side, and quell his dizziness from standing abruptly. 

I smiled to myself before walking to his bathroom to fix my own rat's nest when I finally heard  the door finally open. 

"What is it, Eyebrows?" I picked up on Levi's voice through the wall, but I couldn't hear Erwin's low response. I opened the door and both men turned to look at me, one of them slightly amused and the other utterly horrified, and it was no doubt because of the person that hid behind the Commader's leg, a tiny hand grasping onto his pants. Poking out behind both sides of his legs were beautiful jet black wings, the difference to Levi's being that they were significantly smaller in size. I realized this kid couldn't have been older than seven years. Before I made any other deductions I was pulled back to the present when I glanced over to see that Levi looked as if he were about to burst a vein, so I strode up and took over. 

"I assume we're meeting a new face today, Commander?" I asked cautiously, looking from one man to the other. I could feel the tension in the room down to my pinky finger. 

"Yes, and, uh, if I could speak privately with you for a moment?" 

I frowned. "With me, sir?" Wasn't the child technically supposed to be under Levi's supervision?

Erwin only nodded and retreated into the hall, the little one following every movement, at some points faltering in their step. I still couldn't see a face through thick brown hair, so I simply stepped out as well, sparing a glance to Levi who only rolled his eyes irritably and shut the door. 

Erwin cleared his throat, signaling the start of a long talk. "This is something I need you to relay back to Levi once he has calmed down. I only asked to speak with you first in order to lessen the chances of someone getting injured," he said with a short, breathy laugh. 

"First off, her room is taken care of; there were already plenty of unused rooms available before this event. I would, however, not advise leaving her on her own for long periods of time. Not even the duration of the night. We've spoken with several of the children, the more open ones, and they told us they were prone to being left alone for days or sometimes weeks on end, and that has lead to multiple incidents already. Some of them don't know how to deal with the changes, especially the younger ones, and it has proven to be more difficult than expected. It's safe to say that some may not make it, not only because of irreversible injuries, but because of mental stability, or lack thereof." Erwin spoke gruffly, and I couldn't help but notice how the small arms around his leg were molding even tighter against him. I was slightly annoyed of the way he spoke so freely on the subject in front of a child, but I didn't dare say anything, only nodding to him when it was necessary. 

"Another thing. I want you to help Levi. Not only with controlling himself, but with handling her as well. I'm sure that has already crossed your mind, and I definitely didn't doubt, and I still don't for that matter, that you would remain a constant in Levi's life. But I need you to take it upon yourself to be there in case one or both of them goes insane. As before, I ask this both as Levi's Commander and as his friend. I'm entrusting you with a heavy task, Eren." Erwin clapped a friendly hand on my shoulder, but I knew the weight behind his words was real. 

"I will gladly accept, sir." I said firmly, and he nodded for the last time before stepping back. 

"Good, then. Breakfast is already being served. Extra tables and chairs have been taken out of storage. I assume you three will be present?"

"If Levi is finished sulking, then I presume so, sir."

"Then I guess it's about time you two meet, then." Erwin said, looking down at the figure that had been peeking at me between his legs. 

I squatted down where I was and gave the small girl a friendly smile. 

"Hello, little lady. My name's Eren. That grumpy man you saw earlier was Levi, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll be best friends soon," I said dumbly, not knowing if she could actually understand me. 

The girl looked over me warily, stepping to Erwin's left side where I could see her better. Her wings were still outstretched, but they had a sort of submissive droopiness that Levi's definitely didn't. I figured she hadn't learned how to fold them up against her back when they weren't needed. As she began twirling and pulling at her hair, I noticed it was long, almost down to her waist, and very wavy, but looked surprisingly healthy and maintained. 

"Levi looks scary." A soft mumble spilled from her lips. 

My smile turned into a sad one and I shrugged. "He's not that bad. You just gotta get used to him, is all." 

She nodded at me, but seemed somewhat distracted, and glanced back up at Erwin who gave her a reassuring nod. It seemed the two have gained a sort of mutual respect in the time it took to be escorted to the room. 

"What do you say we go get something to eat and then show you around this place, yeah?"

Her pale green eyes widened a fraction, possibly at the mention of food. "Okay," she replied simply, and proceeded to latch onto the fabric of my pants with one hand. I looked up at Erwin, seeing for myself the severity of the whole 'separation anxiety' thing. I supposed it was to be expected from someone who probably spent most of their life locked up, and our race is naturally dependent upon human contact. 

Erwin huffed out a relieved sigh and smiled at the both of us in turn.   
"I'll see you both in due time." He spun on his heel and disappeared down the hall. 

I stood back up, careful not to jostle the kid still hanging on, and ran a hand through my hair, coming to realize I hadn't done such a good job with it earlier as I'd thought.

"Let's go grab Levi real quick, kay?" I searched down at the girl for confirmation until she nodded nervously, a finger still playing in her hair.

We both shuffled over to the door in sync and I opened it, expecting Levi to make himself known, but instead we were met with a snoring lump nestled up in bed.


	14. Chapter 14

The cafeteria was a throng of sweaty, crying children and the panicked faces of soldiers trying to control the massive crowd. 

"Uh..." I chuckled nervously before turning around, catching a glimpse of Levi's form taking off in the opposite direction. 

"Levi!" I snapped. 

He sighed heavily before stopping in his tracks and turning around.   
"I'll take the kid. You fight your way through the fucking nursery of horrors and grab us some food. We'll be in the room." 

I glared at him for cursing, but it wasn't really like I'd expected him to censor himself just because of a child's presence. 

Not a bad plan, though, I had thought before a set of nails were digging into my calf. 

"Uh uh," the girl at my feet looked halfway to tears. 

I crouched down and smiled comfortingly, taking both of her hands. 

"Look, Levi's a good guy. Just like me, and like Erwin. He's not gonna do anything bad to you, I promise."

She spared a glance in said 'good guy's' direction, frowning still.

"Promise?" she whispered.

I nodded, holding out my pinky. She cocked her head, unsure of what I was doing. I corrected myself, hooking mine with her tiny one.

"That's what people do when they make a promise."

Her eyes gleamed, excited she was learning something new. 

She let me go and started off back into the hallway with Levi in tow, to my surprise. That kid had a strong sense of trust. 

I threw Levi a look, and he rolled his eyes. "We'll be fine. As long as she doesn't touch me or anything in my room." He followed after the girl before she ran off and got lost in the maze of hallways.

I groaned, turning around to face the crowd. It hadn't gotten any calmer, screaming babies could be heard from every corner, bottles were flung and trays littered the floor along with wasted food and shattered glasses. 

"This is where I die," I muttered dramatically.

I quickly trudged through the sea of people and grabbed as much food as I was allowed. I had to thump Levi's door with my foot since I was balancing two trays with heaps of mush in my arms along with three cups of tea, coffee, and water respectively. 

"Close call, that was; I almost died. You should take this opportunity to tell me how much you appreciate me and all that I—"

"Shut the hell up," Levi interrupted in a whisper, taking the trays from my hands and depositing them on the desk. "She's sleeping. In my fucking bed, might I add." He gestured to the pint sized ball wrapped up in the corner. 

"I can see you two have gotten along quite nicely," I snickered at the way Levi was eyeing her, muttering about how he had just washed the sheets. 

"Chill out," I reminded him as he plopped down in his stiff desk chair, having no other place to sit. "And remind me never to ruffle your feathers." I grinned cheekily, wrapping my thighs around his lap, making myself comfortable. 

He almost snorted at my joke before pulling my face down to peck my lips.   
"I thought we'd established I liked that?" 

I maintained my grin, angling down to kiss him again, my hands lingering on the hilt of his wings.

"Idiot," he murmured. "Not now." He pulled away only to replace my hands back on his sides. 

"Whoops," I said insincerely, slapping his cheek softly before hopping up. 

"So are you two married or something?" A small voice questioned. 

I jumped, and Levi stiffened in surprise.

"Some of the men in at the school were married, but not to each other. They would always talk about their wives while they were doing the late night runs," she went on, sitting up in her cocoon, stunning us into silence. "Is one of you the wife or..."

Levi looked ready to explode with the way his face was lit up a dark velvet. I couldn't tell if it was from anger, embarrassment, or something else, but I was enjoying every second of it nevertheless. 

"We're not ma—"

"Eren's the wife," Levi cut me off seriously.

"In his dreams. We're not married," I tried again. 

"Oh," she replied, still a bit confused. "Why not?"

I looked over at Levi for help, but he was simply watching me with a piqued interest, leaning back in his chair. 

"Uh...it's not really necessary, is it? Marriage is just a piece of paper and a horrendously expensive ring, anyway."

Both of them seemed satisfied with that answer, the girl climbing out of the bed to pick at the food on the desk as Levi stood up and grabbed my left hand, kissing my ring finger and winking.

"So!" I blinked, scrambling to change the subject as my cheeks were obviously stained pink. "What's your name? Erwin may have failed to mention it," I realized. 

The girl had her mouth full of bread, but she answered me anyway. "You mean m' ID? 416526." 

I frowned. "No, I mean...my name is Eren, and that's Levi," I motioned to the raven who was straightening up his untidy bed. 

"Oh, they didn' give 's one. Jus' an ID." She didn't seem bothered by this fact at all, scarfing down another mouth full of mashed potatoes. 

Levi jumped in. "Well, you're gonna need one. Or at least a last name for now."

Eren wasn't sure it was actually necessary to call a child by their last name, too formal, but he agreed with the first part. 

"You can pick any name you want."

She seemed to turn the thought over in her head, stroking her own feathers unconsciously. "I'll have to think about it," she decided. 

"Nobody's rushing you. Take your time."

There was a knock on the door then, and I jumped up to grab it, but Levi's voice stopped me. 

"They're just telling us it's time for training." 

"Wha's tha'?" the girl asked. To say she was a curious one would be an understatement. 

"Exercise. It's no fun, really. Not for little kids like you," Levi answered smoothly, grabbing a fresh uniform from the closet and laying it out on the bed. 

"We'll have to take you to your room," I muttered nervously. I remembered clearly what Erwin had said about leaving her alone for too long. But it was only three hours, what could happen?

I escorted her to the room she would be staying in, which was conveniently only a couple doors down. It came with a dingy bed and desk to fill the large space, and the bathroom was stocked with just the essential toilet paper and toothbrush and paste. 

She was wary of being alone at first, but after another promise of being back before she knew it, I was allowed to leave her tucked in bed to resume her nap. I stopped by my own place to change into my gear and met Levi outside afterward. 

"That was...unusual," I admitted sheepishly, rubbing my neck. 

"Unusual is right. Although not horrible," the raven deadpanned.

During training, Levi was only slightly grumpier than usual, which was a pretty okay sign, but I couldn't tell about the long term effects. 

Which were beginning to show their face, apparently. 

It felt as if I sweat a ball off after we finally finished up the session. Everyone was already tired, some of them had been taking care of a small child for the past twelve hours. Add in three hours of blistering heat, we were practically walking zombies. 

Erwin had the decency to bring food from the canteen at least, and we all stretched out amongst ourselves in the nearest building to eat. 

Levi and I hadn't eaten our breakfast, since a certain someone had gobbled it all up before they left, so we scarfed ours down in an untimely manner. I was quick to slip off my shirt and dab myself with it, as it was going to be washed anyway. 

But I had the feeling Levi could have just licked me dry by the way his eyes followed my every movement.

"It's rude to stare, Levi," I reminded him, bringing my knees up to my chest. 

"Tch. Don't act all coy, brat." His fingers wrestled with the cravat tied to his neck, using it to wipe at my face before climbing over the empty trays and smashing his lips to mine, hungrily exploring my mouth. 

His hands slid from my face to my neck and across my chest to the lower region of my body. I could feel myself harden in my pants, moaning against the raven's skillful tongue. 

"Fuck, gotta go. Now," he breathed—ordered, pulling us both up and abandoning our trays. 

We could barely keep our hands off each other the entire journey to his room; we were sore and exhausted, but more importantly, deathly horny. He shoved open the door and pushed me up against it, shutting it efficiently. 

He moved to my neck, leaving no trace of my tan skin untouched. I flung an arm around his shoulder, my other working to remove the restricting gear. 

A particular nip near my collarbone forced my eyes to open and they focused in on an important detail. 

"Oh, fuck no." 

Levi leaned back in confusion until he noticed my attention was centered on his bed, where wavy brown hair and two mini-wings peeked out from under the covers. 

Before I could stop him, he slammed a fist on the door right beside my head, almost oozing with anger. 

"Calm down, she probably got scared and wandered her way back here," I tried, attempting to lower my voice even though I thought I might cry out of frustration myself. Sexual included. 

"I. Want. Her. Gone," he growled, and I felt my heart break for the little girl. 

He stalked to the bathroom, slamming the door in passing and making the walls shutter. 

Somehow, the sleeping angel hadn't woken up, so I swiped her up bridal style, careful not to knock her around too much, and carried her to my own room before taking a shower and crawling in next to her for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm republishing this from wattpad just cuz i'm curious lmao don't take this seriously


End file.
